


East High Academy

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Series: East High Academy, Private School for Boys [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Genderswap, M/M, Movie rewrite, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Troy meets Gabriel at a ski lodge, who transfers over - with Chad, Tyler, Sharky, Ryan, Kameron and more





	East High Academy

At a ski lodge he was forced to go to, Troy met a studious boy named Gabriel on New Year’s Eve. It’s been a few weeks, and Gabriel transfers to East High Academy. Troy texts him, to make sure that it’s the same boy. Gabriel has the same glasses and facial features, and quickly a phone lights up and rings. Several other students – Troy’s best friend Chad, rich Evans twins Sharky and Ryan, and piano prodigy Kameron – also check their phones. All six gain a detention, and OCD-inspired Tyler gains one as well for being snarky.

After first class, Gabriel shrinks into himself. He’s stuck in a new school with an unfamiliar structure and unknown faces. Sharky comforts himself with doing research and learning that Gabriel has never stayed in a school for more than a year. He admires the locket he keeps hanging in his locker before joining his brother in their shared physics class.

“Are you lost?” The effeminate Mr. Darbus questions Gabriel.

“N-no. Just had to remember where French was. I think I got it.”

“Splendid.” He smiles. “Don’t be late.”

“Getting lost is a common problem here.” Kameron speaks up, having seemingly materialized at Gabriel’s side the moment the teacher leaves. “I have French too. I can take you.”

As much as Gabriel just wants to lock himself in a room and scream, he swallows that instinct and appreciates the offer. He allows Kameron to lead him to French class, occasionally brushing against his arm with a smile.


End file.
